everyones_herofandomcom-20200214-history
Everyone's Hero
Everyone's Hero is a 2006 American computer-animated sports comedy film directed by Colin Brady, Christopher Reeve, and Daniel St. Pierre. It was produced by IDT Entertainment Toronto, with portions outsourced to Reel FX Creative Studios. It was distributed by 20th Century Fox and released theatrically on September 15, 2006. Everyone's Hero earned $16 million worldwide during its theatrical run. The film stars William H. Macy, Rob Reiner, Brian Dennehy, Raven-Symoné, Robert Wagner, Richard Kind, Dana Reeve, Jake T. Austin, Joe Torre, Mandy Patinkin, Forest Whitaker, Robin Williams, and Whoopi Goldberg. Everyone's Hero was released on DVD on March 20, 2007, by 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment. Plot In 1932, the dawn of the Great Depression, young baseball fan Yankee Irving (Jake T. Austin), whose father Stanley (Mandy Patinkin) works as a janitor for New York City's Yankee Stadium, dreams of playing for the New York Yankees but can't even play sandlot baseball well enough to avoid being picked last. One day beside the sandlot, he finds and befriends a talking baseball he names Screwie (Rob Reiner). While father and son are in the stadium, a thief steals Babe Ruth's famous bat Darlin' (Whoopi Goldberg). Yankee's father, who was working his shift at the time, is blamed and accordingly fired. The true thief is Lefty Maginnis (William H. Macy), a pitcher for the Chicago Cubs. Lefty works for Cubs owner Napoleon Cross (Robin Williams), who desires to see the Cubs defeat the Yankees during the 1932 World Series. Stealing the bat back, Yankee decides to return it to Ruth—and thereby exonerate his father—by journeying across the country to Chicago, where the next World Series' games will be played. Darlin' is able to speak, as does her counterpart Screwie, with whom she constantly argues and bickers (though near the end, they finally become friends). Much of the plot is driven by Lefty's comic attempts to retrieve the bat from Yankee, with slapstick results. Other scenes involve Yankee meeting others who will help him in his quest: several hobos (Ed Helms, Richard Kind, and Ron Tippe); Marti (Raven-Symoné), an African American girl; her baseball player father Lonnie Brewster (Forest Whitaker); and in Chicago, Babe Ruth himself (Brian Dennehy). A series of improbable coincidences allow Yankee himself to bat for the Yankees, resulting in the archetypal home run (technically, a series of errors after an infield pop-up that allows him to round the bases). This restores the morale of the Yankees, who score 7 more runs to take the lead and win the World Series. Cross tries to talk Babe Ruth out of accepting the victory, saying that Yankee is too young to be eligible to play. This leads to the arrest of Cross, and also Lefty. Yankee also successfully exonerates his father. Yankee returns home, now knowing what is truly important in baseball. :) Characters * TBA Locations * New York * Penn Station * Chicago * Yankee Stadium Objects Vehicles Cast Main * Jake T. Austin as Yankee Irving * Rob Reiner as Screwie * Whoopi Goldberg as Darlin * Robin Williams (uncredited) as Napoleon Cross * William H. Macy as Lefty Maginnis * Brian Dennehy as Babe Ruth * Forest Whitaker as Lonnie Brewster * Raven-Symoné as Marti Brewster * Mandy Patinkin as Stanley Irving * Dana Reeve as Emily Irving Supporting * Cherise Booth as Rosetta Brewster * Ritchie Allen as Officer Bryant * Jason Harris Katz (credited as Jason Harris) as Announcer * Ed Helms as Hobo Louie * Ray Iannicelli as Conductors/Umpire * Gideon Jacobs as Bully Kid Tubby * Richard Kind as Hobo Andy / Maitre'D * Marcus Maurice as Willie * Will Reeve as Big Kid * Ron Tippe as Hobo Jack * Robert Wagner as Mr. Robinson * Joe Torre as New York Yankees manager * Jesse Bronstein as Sandlot Kid #1 * Ralph Coppola as Sandlot Kid #2 * Conor White as Bully Kid Arnold Additional voices by Ritchie Allen, Rochelle Hogue, Sondra James, Matthew Laborteaux, Greta Martin, Christie Moreau, Sean Oliver, Charles Parnell, Dennis Pressey, Tyler James Williams and Cornell Womack. Home media Everyone's Hero was released on DVD on March 20, 2007 by 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment. The movie was released on Blu-ray on March 5, 2013 and is exclusive to Walmart stores. References External links * * * Category:Films